un souvenir évocateur
by bengirl
Summary: Ben Cartwright, à un moment très spécial dans sa vie d'homme. Une expérience forte va le laisser pantois.


« Mais quand vas-tu t'arrêter, chérie ? Tu comptes tricoter jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes en panne de pelote ? », je lui demandai. Elizabeth avait fait une pause parce qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Mais à peine avait-elle fini de débarrasser la table, qu'elle avait repris ses aiguilles. Elle s'était assise dans son rocking-chair chair, à côté de la cheminée. Et c'était un pur bonheur pour moi de la regarder tricoter en souriant, elle qui faisait maintenant partie de ma vie, elle qui allait partager mon rêve, chaque jour que nous allions passer ensemble tous les deux , et bientôt tous les trois, elle allait bientôt donner la vie à notre enfant.

*********************Après plusieurs jours, la nursery était enfin prête. Un peu plus tôt, vers le mois de février, quand nous avions appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, nous avions immédiatement commencé à créer un coin pour le bébé.

Le coffre en bois était rempli de petites chemises et de petits chaussons en laine. Sur la table , nous avions déjà déposé des langes , ainsi que notre cuvette en porcelaine rose et blanche et un nouveau broc. Au milieu de la place trônait le berceau que j'avais terminé d'assembler. Quand j'étais marin, j'avais appris différents boulots, dont celui de charpentier. La commode avec ses trois tiroirs sentait bon et brillait d'une patine toute neuve. Il y avait une parure de lit rouge et blanc à petits carreaux dans le petit berceau. La naissance était prévue pour août mais Elizabeth avait déjà terminé une adorable petite couverture, qu'elle avait faite au crochet.

"Le bébé sera bientôt là », Elizabeth murmura doucement, en passant ses mains sur son estomac. « Bientôt nous pourrons coucher notre bébé dans ce berceau, nous pourrons jouer avec lui , nous pourrons le bercer pour l'endormir ».

"Oui," je répondis, avant de l'enlacer et de laisser mes mains se promener sur son tablier, tandis que je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux dénoués.

"J'ai un peu peur », finit-elle par admettre. « et si on faisait mal ? »

"Tous les parents commettent des erreurs », je lui dis doucement, avant de me pencher sur elle et de déposer quelques baisers sur sa nuque.

« Notre bébé sera heureux, nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour rendre cet enfant heureux. Cesse de t'inquiéter, tu veux bien. Nous saurons prendre soin de lui, je te le promets. Tu as confiance en moi ? ».

"Okay," Liz me sourit, s'appuya davantage contre moi et elle posa ses mains sur mes mains et nous caressâmes son ventre, doucement, et nous pûmes percevoir les mouvements du bébé qui devait donner un coup de pied.

**************Quelques jours plus tard, le travail commençait. J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique en train d'achever l'inventaire, quand elle me fit remarquer que c'était pour maintenant. Je savais qu'en aucun cas je serais autorisé à rester dans la chambre, j'avais bien retenu la leçon. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de faire les cent pas devant la porte dans le corridor, il m'arrivait de presser mon oreille contre la porte, dans le cas où. Les heures passaient, pas assez vite à mon goût et ça en devenait exaspérant. Aucun cri de bébé ne se faisait entendre, juste des cris déchirants, j'étais très nerveux et un peu inquiet.

***************Le soir arriva et notre enfant n'était toujours pas né. J'avais passé le cap des 100 pas depuis belle lurette, mais je continuais de marcher. J'acceptai de faire une pause pour croquer un morceau de pain et un bout de poulet froid, faisant mieux que le père d'Elizabeth, qui lui, ne pouvait rien avaler.

****************Soudain un cri de nouveau-né perça le silence de la maison. Mon beau-père me lança un regard, me faisant comprendre qu'il me laissait monter en premier et qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard. Je le remerciais d'un sourire et fonçai à l'étage, juste au moment où Mme Genwood sortait de la chambre.

\- Vous avez un fils, un magnifique garçon,'' me dit-elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer pour voir ma femme et le bébé, » je demandai.

-hem, et bien, c'est à dire. Je dois vous prévenir… »

Au son de sa voix, j'eus l'étrange sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que j'entre et semblait attendre quelque chose. C'est alors que le docteur Mason sortit et ferma la porte doucement.  
«Quelque chose ne va pas, docteur ? », je questionnai.

Le docteur, que nous avions fait appeler quand Elizabeth était entrée en travail, finissait de sécher ses mains. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me dit :

\- Elle est très faible. J'ai essayé… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et je…. Enfin. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr Cartwright. »

Je fermai les yeux et me mis à caresser lentement l'arête de mon nez. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je craignais de comprendre la fin du message qu'il avait essayé de me dire, sans vraiment parvenir à le faire.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer. C'est totalement insensé. Je connais Elizabeth depuis qu'elle est toute petite, je suis tellement désolé. Mais nous devons nous préparer au pire, nous préparer à lui dire au revoir.

\- NON. Non. Oh non. »

Choqué, malheureux, je ne pouvais que secouer ma tête ; en une attitude de déni.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout allait bien. Vous avez dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Non, vous avez dit qu'elle irait bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mr Cartwright, je suis terriblement désolé. Les explications devront attendre. Pour l'instant, il est temps pour vous d'aller voir votre fils et d'être auprès de votre épouse. »

J'ouvris la porte et la poussai doucement. Une douce lueur baignait notre chambre. La bassine, maintenant propre et sèche, avait été reposée sur la table, à côté des langes propres. Ma femme, ma merveilleuse épouse était couchée, la tête posée sur deux oreillers blancs brodés. Je m'approchai et posai la main sur ses cheveux, je vis la couleur de sa peau ; elle était si pâle, elle était épuisée, mais avait quand même la force de sourire en contemplant notre petit garçon. Je m'assis tout près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et m'adressa le plus doux des sourires.

« Regarde Benjamin, voici notre fils ».

Voilà le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait. Je tendis le bras et le bébé attrapa mon doigt tandis que je posai mes lèvres sur la bouche de Liz.

\- Notre fils est magnifique », elle me dit, fascinée. « Oh Benjamin, il va aimer la vie, il sera fort et intelligent. Regarde le, il est si beau. Il a ta bouche, et oh, il a la même ligne de sourcils que toi ».

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes quand elle souleva notre fils afin que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras.

« Benjamin, s'il te plaît. Bénis-le, et puis ensuite, nous pourrons lui donner un prénom. »

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais gérer toutes ces émotions qui germaient en moi. J'essayais de ravaler ce gros nœud de larmes que j'avais dans la gorge, c'était douloureusement atroce. Mes yeux auraient dû être emplis de larmes de joie, et voilà que des larmes de tristesse avaient envahi mon regard. Non, ça n'allait pas arriver, elle n'allait pas être arrachée à mes bras, pas aujourd'hui, pas déjà. Je contemplais maintenant notre fils, couché au creux de mes bras ; il était si petit, ses minuscules petits poings étaient si mignons. Sa peau était si douce et si chaude ; il dormait comme un petit chat lové contre moi. Je le serrai contre moi et je pouvais sentir son petit cœur battre contre sa poitrine, c'était un battement rapide et fort. Mais dans ma poitrine à moi, mon cœur à moi, il était incroyablement lourd.

Elizabeth me suggéra de parler au bébé :

«Notre fils connaît ta voix, il t'a déjà entendu, il reconnaîtra le son inimitable de ta voix. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je décidai de murmurer quelques mots :

«Sois le bienvenu, mon tout petit. Te voilà, avec nous. Bienvenue sur terre, sois le bienvenu dans notre famille , Adam. »

« Oh, regarde-le, il est sûrement en train de rêver, c'est certain », j'ajoutai, continuant de le regarder.

Puis je le posai dans son berceau et posai ma main sur le front d'Elizabeth. Je repoussai doucement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu as besoin de dormir , toi aussi, chérie. »

Mais elle secoua la tête pour me signifier que non, elle ne souhaitait pas se reposer. Au lieu de cela, elle me fixa intensément :

\- Benjamin, je t'en prie. Viens près de moi, que je puisse voir ton visage. »

Je fis ce qu'elle demandait et je me mis à caresser doucement sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, ma chérie ? Veux-tu un verre d'eau ? Veux-tu que je rappelle le docteur ? Peut-être pourrait-on appeler ton père maintenant ? » Elle fit oui de la tête. Je sortis de la pièce, descendis l'escalier et appelai mon beau-père. Il me suivit et s'approcha de sa fille. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement après avoir jeté un long coup d'œil à son petit-fils.

« Ma fille chérie, quel amour et quel trésor. Il est si beau. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, mes enfants, vous avez conçu un beau petit gars. Je suis si heureux. » Il sourit et me donna une solide étreinte. Abel Stoddard n'était pas coutumier des démonstrations d'affection mais en ce jour particulier, il était particulièrement ému et touché. Elizabeth souriait. Elle se redressa un peu contre les oreillers et me fit signe de m'approcher de l'autre côté du lit. Puis elle ferma les yeux ; et comme elle avait besoin de se reposer nous sortîmes de la chambre. En bas, nous partageâmes une tasse de café avec le docteur et Mme Genwood qui finissait de nettoyer la cuisine. Ils partirent tous les deux après m'avoir dit qu'ils feraient le nécessaire pour engager une nourrice pour prendre soin d'Adam et le nourrir dans le cas où Elizabeth serait trop affaiblie. Le Dr Mason promit de repasser bien vite, il voulait être auprès d'Elizabeth.

****************"Benjamin? S'il te plaît ? Benjamin. Dans la nuit noire, je l'entendis. La chaise dans laquelle j'étais tombé de sommeil ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi inconfortable. Je dus lutter pour ouvrir les yeux et les garder ouverts. Mon dieu, j'étais si fatigué ; la tristesse me prenait toutes mes forces, moi qui était si plein d'énergie et prêt à abattre des montagnes. Je craquai une allumette et progressivement l'obscurité disparaissait.

«Un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît. »

Je lui donnai un verre et elle put mouiller un peu ses lèvres, elle fit un effort pour parler :

"Benjamin… Je sens que… Je suis si fatiguée. Je vais… Il …. »

J'étais soulagée que mon regard soit éloigné d'elle, car sinon, elle aurait vu mes yeux , oh combien ils se faisaient implorants.

\- Je vais partir vers les plaines vertes dont tu m'as tant parlé. Mais j'y pars seule et tu sais que je n'en reviendrai pas. Je t'y attendrai, mon amour. Oh non, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, Benjamin. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu t'épouser, si fière d'avoir porté notre fils... »

\- Elizabeth, non, ne pars pas. Je… » Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas la supplier, j'essayais de me montrer brave.

Elle posa sa main sur moi et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, comme je l'avais vue si souvent le faire.

\- Enseigne à notre fils à regarder le monde comme toi tu le voix, promets-le moi. Apprends lui à aimer les gens et à croire en ses rêves... » Elle avait encore la force de sourire.

\- Je t'aime ,Benjamin.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour. » Et ce furent les dernières paroles que je prononçai.

********************************Elizabeth caressa le petit bout du nez d'Adam, elle toucha longuement le bord des lèvres du bébé et le dessus de ses yeux.

« Il était notre rêve, Benjamin », elle murmura. « J'ai souvent pensé au moment où je le tiendrai dans mes bras, où je l'embrasserai. Je voulais prendre sa main et le guider sur les chemins vers notre rêve. Je voulais le voir chevaucher un cheval de bois et courir vers nous. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le porter et d'avoir pu le mettre au monde. » Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et je m'approchai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Et là encore, il attrapa mon doigt, il le serrait fort ; ce qui fit rire Elizabeth.

"Il vient à peine de naître et il a déjà ta force. Je sais que notre fils sera un solide gaillard. »

L'aube allait se lever sur Boston, les premiers rayons de soleil allaient déchirer le voile de la nuit au-dessus des maisons blanches de la ville. Elizabeth Cartwright, mon amour, mon épouse n'était plus.

*****************************Dans les heures qui suivirent, on enterra Elizabeth. Comme nous marchions vers le cimetière, je vis les gens qui étaient venus. Ils étaient si nombreux, silencieux et tristes. Depuis que le Capitaine et moi avions renoncé à prendre la mer, nous avions organisé notre vie sociale autour d'Elizabeth et de ses projets. La boutique que nous tenions nous avait donné l'opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance avec les habitants de Boston. Et ce jour là, ils étaient là pour honorer Elizabeth et pour nous soutenir. Mon beau-père se tenait là ; ses mains jointes devant lui, recueilli, anéanti. Son regard était vide, sa fille chérie n'était plus ; Elizabeth, sa magnifique fille, celle qu'il avait élevée, celle qu'il m'avait confiée ; elle était partie vers d'autres horizons. On nous demanda de jeter des fleurs sur son cercueil, avant que celui ci ne soit recouvert de terre.

« Il y a des moments où les mots sont bien impuissants à nous consoler ; où on aimerait que quelqu'un vienne prendre notre peine, où on aimerait qu'on nous dise que demain sera moins douloureux. Le chagrin va et vient, il ne s'éternisera pas. Il sera juste à la hauteur de la puissance de l'amour que vous lui portiez ». Sur ces dernières paroles, le révérend nous fit signe qu'il était temps de se séparer d'Elizabeth. Je trouvai la force d'aller saluer nos amis et connaissances, j'acceptai leurs condoléances et leurs messages de soutien. Leurs mots étaient tendres et plein de compassion, mais au fond de moi, je savais que rien ne pourrait adoucir la peine que nous ressentions. J'essuyai mes yeux et nous partîmes en direction de notre boutique. Je fermai la porte sur notre chagrin.

*****************Quelques temps après. Après avoir quitté la nursery dans laquelle Caroline Surandon avait pris soin d'Adam, je rejoignis notre chambre. J'ouvris le premier tiroir de notre commode, je cherchais un document. C'est alors que je le vis, ton foulard bleu, celui que tu avais si souvent noué autour de ton cou. Je le pris dans mes mains et j'inspirai lentement et les souvenirs remontèrent à ma mémoire, avec une telle intensité que j'en fus pétrifié. Ce délicat parfum de fleur de cerisier, c'était toi. Cela me ramena au temps où tu étais là, avec moi ; tous ces instants merveilleux que nous avions passé ensemble. Notre amour était si fort ; nos instants intimes avaient été si doux, si passionnés. Durant un court instant, j'eus le sentiment que tu allais apparaître là, dans l'encadrement de la porte et que tu viendrais quémander un baiser. Le souvenir si fort de toi fit venir des larmes dans mes yeux, et déchira mon cœur qui peinait à cicatriser. Tu me manquais tant. C'était si dur de se réveiller le matin avec ce manque, ce chagrin, cette peine immense. J'étais à peine capable de penser et de prendre des décisions, mais je continuais à faire mon travail ; à tenir ma place et je m'occupais de notre fils. Lorsque la nuit tombait sur notre toit, et que je me retrouvais dans notre lit, je laissais libre cours à mes larmes. Là tout de suite, il faisait plein jour, et elles coulaient mes larmes, oh oui, elles coulaient. Un morceau de tissu venait de faire éclater ma carapace. Alors c'était ça, c'était comme cela que tu avais choisi de te rappeler à moi ; et quelle intensité dans ce souvenir. C'était comme si tu étais là, près de moi. Ton parfum, c'était comme un pont entre toi et moi, entre le souvenir de toi et ma pauvre personne désemparée. Ce délicat parfum me rappelait combien tu avais compté pour toi, combien je t'avais aimé et combien je t'aimais encore. Elizabeth, mon amour, tu avais été ma compagne, la personne avec qui j'avais partagé mes envies de rêves. J'étais confus et désemparé, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Le temps s'était arrêté, je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi, je respirai à nouveau l'odeur dans le foulard. J'avais besoin de temps pour te respirer encore un peu, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour te dire au revoir. Parce que cela avait été si violent si imprévu. La mort avait détruit notre bonheur, je continuai de penser que c'était injuste. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais être fragile et que donner la vie pourrait ôter la tienne. Notre amour était simple, pur et si beau. Chaque jour, je mettais un point d'honneur à faire ce que j'avais décidé de faire ; me tenir occupé, ça diminuait un peu ma peine. Mais là maintenant, j'étais là au milieu de la pièce, tentant de sourire en repensant à tout ce que tu avais apporté dans ma vie. Tous ces instants, nos conversations, les heures heureuses que nous avions eues. Tout cela serait à nous , pour toujours. Tu avais toujours su si bien me calmer, quand, exaspéré, j'avais haussé le ton et que j'avais perdu patience. Chaque fois tu venais vers moi et ton parfum agissait sur moi et je m'apaisais. Combien de fois j'avais pu constater que ton sourire illuminait la vie de ceux que nous croisions dans la rue. Ma chérie, Elizabeth mon amour, pour ce premier anniversaire de ce jour funeste où tu me fus enlevée, je n'ai plus que le souvenir de toi, tu n'es plus là auprès de moi. J'aurais tant aimé que tu voies notre fils. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu le vois ; tu nous vois. Notre fils est un solide gaillard, et tu aurais été émerveillée de le voir faire ses premiers pas. Je t'aime tant, Elizabeth, tu étais une épouse merveilleuse et tu resteras dans mon cœur à jamais. Personne ne t'a oublié, ma chérie, et personne ne t'oubliera. Aussi longtemps que les souvenirs de toi seront vivants en moi, ton âme vivra en moi.


End file.
